The conventional exterior equipment such as a drawer is installed to the slide assembly by fixing two inner rails to the two sides of the drawer by screws, or by setting pins to the metal drawer so as to be connected with holes or plates of the rails. The latest techniques are more convenient to fix these parts and some of the techniques are used to the racks for servers of computers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,369, 5,632,542, 6,123,314, 6,209,979 B1, 6,588,866 B2, 6,601,933 B1, 6,938,967 B2, 6,948,691 B2, 7,481,504 B2, 7,604,307 B2 and U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004/0108797 A1.
In the above mentioned prior arts, the resilient plate or swing plate that contacts the protrusions on two sides of the drawer has to be operated by user's finger or by using a tool to shift it. The resilient plate or swing plate has to be maintained its shifted status so that the protrusions of the drawer can be removed from their positions. When the rails are installed to the rack and the drawer is to be removed from the rails, the user has to use one hand to shift the resilient plate or swing plate, and the other hand is used to move the protrusions. This is inconvenient for the users. If the exterior equipment is a server for a computer, the server is heavy so that it is difficult for a user to separate the server from the rails. Usually it requires at least two people to compete the removal of the server.
The applicant owns U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,778 B2 which discloses an inner rail 1, a positioning member 5 and a release member 6, wherein the inner rail has at least two mounting holes 11. The positioning member has one end fixed to the inner rail and the other end has a protruding bit 51 which is located corresponding to the mounting holes. The release member is located in the inside of the inner rail and is movable relative to the positioning member and pushes the positioning member so that the protruding bit is removed in opposite direction from the inner rail. The two protrusions on two sides of the drawer are able to be installed to the inner rails or removed from the inner rails. Furthermore, when the release member is moved and pushes the protruding bit of the positioning member upward, the extension 65b of the release member moves the push block 66b to contact the protrusion member 52b of the positioning member. By this way, the positioning member that is pushed upward is engaged with the middle rail 2b, the middle rail 2b hits the push block of the release member and the moves the release member back to its position via the extension.
Nevertheless, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,778 B2 is suitable for the specific the server and the extension between the push block and the release member is an elongate and thin part which may be bent when applied by a force, and the portion that the protruding bit is located is located remote from the inside of the inner rail, so that a larger space is needed. The positioning member may be improperly lifted or deformed by squeezing. Besides, the allocation of the positioning member, the release member and the inner rails does not meet the requirement of the latest servers, so that an improved installation device is needed.
The present invention intends to provide an installation device for a slide assembly and the exterior equipment can be quickly connected to the slide assembly or removed from the slide assembly.